Sun and Moon (Jack x Ashi) pt 3
by raemarie3436
Summary: Part 3 of the Sun and Moon series, if you wanna see part one and two see Sun and Moon Jack x Ashi (which will be updated with this chapter) Anyway, I hope you enjoy- Ray signing out


It is the afternoon after Jack was given his sword back to him and his kimoto. Jack and Ashi were walking down the trail into a nearby town, the two reflect reflect about what happened the night before.

Jack (pov)

" _I don't believe what happened last night, I mean, It was an accident, I didn't mean to kiss her like that! And the worst part I was going along with it. I mean yes, she is pretty, but her charm got the best of me, and yet, she still says it is alright, well, that is one of her best traits"_ Jack thought well meaningful

Jack then smiles to himself, now that he found his sword, and regained his honor, but thinks about what will happen to Ashi when Aku is defeated.

Ashi (pov)

" _I'm glad that the samurai got his sword back, I just hope I can explain to him that I put my arm around by **Accident** , but still, he was nice enough to kiss me assuming that if i **did** have feelings for him. But secretly I do, just in a partner-like sense". _

Ashi paused for a moment when Jack told her that they were stoping by a nearby village. Ashi hadn't been to a village before, and the ones she did go to were abandoned and filled with dead people.

Ashi and Jack stare at the village carefully to see if it is safe. Admittedly, Jack was very dubious about the village, not because it wasn't safe, but a a little **too** safe, like it is undercover, Ashi had the same feeling too.

"Well, I think I should keep my sword with me, just in case" Jack said quietly

"I agree" Ashi says pulling back her bow (which is the same one Jack gave here when she learned how to use it).

When they walk into the entrance, they were greeted by plenty of hellos and friendly wave, some of the people knew Jack based on legends they were told as children, but most believed that he was dead or had not been heard of in years.

They then stopped by a nearby tea shop, which looks similar to the one Jack was in in his journey to find is sword.

"Ohh, a tea shop, I haven't had tea in a while, why don't we stop for a while" Jack says gently

"I'm okay with that" Ashi responds

Jack and Ashi walk inside the tea shop. The scenery inside was cozy, it had a bar like counter in the midst of the store, and seats to where you could sit down. There was also a open floor area where guests could sit and talk.

They walk up to the counter where the man behind it is around mid aged and around Ashi's height.

"Welcome to the Jade tea shop, what can I get for the young couple today?" the man says with a warm smile

Jack and Ashi both blush at the fact that the man had gotten confused with the two being a "couple".

"Thank you for the compliment sir, but we are just partners" Jack responds Earnestly.

"Don't worry I understand you two, but you know, I maybe old, but I know when two people are made for each other" the old man says jokingly then winks at the two.

"Umm, well...I guess we should be ordering now" Jack says nervously while clearing his throat.

Ashi nodded her head in agreement, she wanted to speak, but the overwhelming of her emotions at this point were getting the best of her.

" _I wonder if the man meant what he said about me and the samurai. "Now that I think of it, I have been having some strange feelings toward him lately, it's like Everytime I'm around him or near him, my chest and heart rate speeds up, not to mention it is getting harder to speak around him"._

Ashi pondered in her thoughts for a while, she wanted to tell Jack the subject of one of her dreams the night before, but was afraid to tell him as she though it would lead to mistrust between them, or ruin their partnership.

Chapter 6

A waiter brought Ashi and Jack their tea as they sat cross legged on the floor (almost the same as in Jack's homeland).

"So...um Jack, is there anything you want to talk about?" Ashi says curious, but at the same time politely.

"Well, if I must tell you, I really liked your new outfit and clothing, but what made you change it in the first place?" Jack asks with a shy smile apon his face as he slowly sipped his tea.

"Well Jack, I think you may want to finish drinking your tea before I tell you this" Ashi says with a smirk on her face.

Jack, a little confused, finishes drinking his tea. Ashi then explains to Jack the cult process of burning, and how that wasn't a suit on her, but charred burned skin, Ashi also talked about the painful experience of getting that layer of burnt skin off of her.

When Ashi was finished, Jack almost felt as if he were going to be sick, he knew what Ashi was raised from, but burning your own children, to Jack, that was just plain malicious.

"So, you were naked this whole time up until the time that I was you in the grave yard!?!!" Jack says shocked.

Ashi nodded her head with a subtle smirk , who is simply amused by the samurai's reaction.

"Well Jack, In all fairness you have see me naked before, remember the waterfall? Ashi says playfully while sipping the last of her tea.

Jack then begins to turn tomato red again and sweat as tries to keep his calm around his companion.

I think we should be going now, it's getting late" Jack says as he returns to his normal colour.

Jack then asks the man at the counter if there is a hotel or a cabin where they could rest.

"Ohh, looking for a place to rest are you, well you two love birds will find the best of luck down a few buildings to the left that should do it" the old man says glancing at the two smiling warmly.

Jack and Ashi go about their way and thank the old man for the tea and leave out the way they came.

As they were walking down the street path in the evening sky, Ashi asks Jack a question.

"Jack...um is it alright if it tell you something?"

"Of course, what is it that you need to tell me" Jack says with a concerned but gentle expression, showing that he cares about how she feels.

"Well, the night before last, I had a dream, you and I were in a forest, but not just any forest, but it had very lush trees and the sun was very bright that day. I was sitting under one of the trees resting and you came up to me and sat besides me and asked my do I love you.

At this point, Ashi's face was turning red too, and her hands were clammy, Jack noticed this and started to hold Ashi's hand and says "Ashi, there is nothing to be afraid of about showing how you feel, just because you show your emotions, doesn't me you're weak, but makes you realize your fears and face them head on, I too had to learn this.

With Jack finishing, Ashi then pulls Jack in for a hug, which Jack embraces with her. As they embrace warmly, Jack's heart rate then speeds up, which Ashi hears, and then she places her head on Jack's chest and says the words she responds to Jack in her dream.

"Jack...I..I love you" Ashi tells Jack blissfully as they separate but still arm to arm.

"I love you too Ashi" Jack respond with a gentle look in his eyes glancing at hers too.

Jack then leans in for a kiss, which Ashi accepts, but is also surprised that Jack did it on the lips this time.

"Can I get one more?", Ashi asks mischievously.

"Maybe later on tonight", Jack responds with a tantalizing glare in his eyes with a gentle smile as they walk into the hotel with a big day ahead of them.


End file.
